La Novia
by Deih
Summary: Siendo el blanco de HYDRA fue expuesto a una extraña fórmula. Lástima surtiera un efecto opuesto y terminara arruinando su boda.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Marvel y respectivos dueños.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa para el **Reto #9: "Gender-Bender"** del foro '' **La Torre Stark.''**

 **Advertencia:** No sé qué es esto.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

La expresión satisfecha de los científicos llegaba a causar escalofríos, y es que no era para menos, luego de tantos años de intentos fallidos habían logrado finalizar su experimento. Con tan solo una gota de sangre del Capitán América, fueron capaces de crear la fórmula exacta para contrarrestar el suero del súper soldado. ¿Lo mejor? Tenían la excusa y el momento perfecto para introducirlo dentro del cuerpo del hombre, pasando desapercibidos.

El más joven de todos ellos se acercó a la mesa circular, tomando el tubo de ensayo que contenía el líquido azulado que les daría la victoria frente al soldado. Se inclinó y, con ayuda de una jeringa, tomó el fluido y comenzó a llenar el estómago metálico del insecto frente a él.

La mosca, con inteligencia propia y un aguijón afilado, movía sus alas de forma delicada. Ella sería la encargada de picar al Capitán y dejarlo completamente débil, a merced de HYDRA.

—¿Tienes la invitación falsa? —preguntó el jefe, una mueca satisfecha en su rostro. El poder del soldado venía de un estúpido tubo, y de un mismo tubo terminaría perdiéndolo.

—Así es, mañana mismo el plan se pondrá en marcha —asintió su subordinado, enseñándole el papel en sus manos.

En la boda de Anthony Stark, la vida de Steve Rogers llegaría a su fin.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—¡No, no, no! —Pepper suspiró irritada, caminando con rapidez y haciendo resonar sus tacos por toda la Torre Stark— ¡Ese adorno no va ahí! —exclamó, su tono de regaño haciendo que el pobre empleado se encogiera.

—Pep, deberías relajarte —comentó Tony, jugueteando con una esfera de cristal. Su expresión relajada no hacía más que molestar a su secretaria, la cual comenzaba a respirar con dificultad.

—Tony —llamó, su voz intentando sonar calma—. ¿Has terminado de hacer las medidas para tu traje?

Silencio. Una venita formándose en la sien de la rubia.

—Levántate de ese sofá antes de que destruya todos tus juguetes —amenazó, apuntándolo con su índice—. Quiero tu traje listo en media hora, ni más ni menos.

—Per-...

—¡Media hora dije! —bufó, volviendo sobre sus pasos para seguir con los arreglos de la futura boda. No podía creer que haya puesto una fecha tan cercana solo por el hecho de ser millonario, ¡eso llevaba tiempo!

Dios, con Tony no podía hacer mucho.

—¿Has visto a Steve? —preguntó a Clint, el arquero se encontraba apoyado contra la pared de la sala de estar, comiendo una manzana sostenida por su flecha.

—¿No estaba cambiándose? —devolvió otra pregunta, encogiéndose en su lugar ante la mirada de reproche que Pepper le envió— A-arriba.

—Gracias —sonrió _inocente_ , subiendo con rapidez las escaleras.

En el camino se encontró con Natasha, la cual le estaba ayudando con la decoración. Y, la verdad, debía admitir que no lo hacía nada mal. Tal vez era por el hecho de que ambas eran mujeres, y de que querían lo mejor tanto para Steve como para Tony.

La saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y llegó a la habitación principal, dando dos toquecitos suaves en la puerta hasta recibir una afirmación del otro lado. Giró la perilla y entró, quedándose unos segundos en el marco debido a la sorpresa.

Frente a ella, enfundado en un traje negro y con una rosa color fuego en su pecho, se encontraba Steve. Su cabello perfectamente arreglado y sus mejillas sonrojadas le daban un toque inocente, aún más atractivo a ojos de otras féminas, se atrevería a decir.

Cerró la puerta y se acercó a él, acomodando su corbata como si de una madre se tratase. Aunque no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Desde que los Vengadores fueron a vivir a la Torre Stark ella se convirtió en su amiga, en la confidente de todos. Ayudó a que Iron Man y el Capitán América reconocieran sus sentimientos, manejó los papeles de Stark Industries y fue de ayuda en muchas misiones al encontrar valiosa información.

Pepper era la amiga incondicional, la madre que ninguno de ellos llegó a tener. Incluso, y aunque pocos lo admitieran, la protegían con esmero, sin dejar que nada llegara a acercarse de más a la rubia.

—El esposo perfecto —halagó, recibiendo un tímido _gracias_ por parte del soldado—. Sobre todo para soportar a Tony —agregó, y esta vez Steve rió.

—Falta poco... —suspiró, su mirada desviándose hacia la enorme ventana de la habitación. Faltaba poco para que amaneciera por completo, y es que todos se habían levantado temprano para terminar los últimos toques del gran evento.

—Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien —susurró con voz maternal, acariciando la mejilla del más alto—. Está todo en orden, en unas horas el apellido Stark te acompañará por el resto de tu vida.

—Eso no es muy alentador —bromeó, recibiendo un pequeño codazo de parte de Pepper.

—El traje está perfecto, nos vemos en el altar soldado —le guiñó el ojo, saliendo del cuarto para seguir con los preparativos. Debía vigilar que Tony estuviera listo para ir de una buena vez al jardín, uno tan grande y hermoso que parecía de ensueño. Habían decidido casarse con el Sol en lo alto, a la mañana para sentir la fresca brisa de la primavera y, luego, disfrutar el resto del día y de la noche como esposos.

Nada podría salir mal, **nada.**

Steve suspiró, relajando su cuerpo una vez estuvo completamente solo en la habitación. Estaba nervioso, su corazón latía a mil y sus manos sudaban más de lo normal. Aún recordaba cuando Tony le pidió matrimonio, en contra de todo pronóstico y en contra de todo lo que decían de él. ¿Que le temía al compromiso? Puras mentiras, farsas, blasfemias. Lo que él temía era salir lastimado, era dar y no recibir, era que lo abandonaran. Y sabía, y estaba seguro, que Rogers jamás haría eso.

Observó una vez más su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo, delineando su propia figura antes de ir al balcón a tomar aire fresco, sintiendo que comenzaba a asfixiarse con su propio nerviosismo y aumento de temperatura. Las personas se veían pequeñas, como hormigas que podrías aplastar con tan solo una mano.

Sonrió ante tal pensamiento, era ridículo.

—¿Hm? —su móvil comenzó a sonar, y no dudó en tomarlo para atender con rapidez. Stark se había encargado de ayudarle, al menos, con la utilización de un teléfono— ¿Pepper? A-ah...s-si, lo sé [...] Estaré pendiente, gracias —dicho aquello, colgó. Potts avisó que iban de camino al lugar donde se casarían y que le avisaría cuándo debía salir.

Dios, eso era tan, tan nuevo para él.

—Señor Rogers, ¿se encuentra usted bien? Noto un ligero cambio en su pulso, tal vez debería descansar un poco —la voz de JARVIS resonó en la habitación, haciéndole reír ligero. A veces creía que era humano, tal preocupación no podía venir solo de una IA.

—No te preocupes Jarv- auch! —llevó una de sus manos a su cuello, formando una mueca de dolor. Un fuerte pinchazo había hecho que un escalofrío recorriera su columna, haciéndole soltar un débil jadeo.

De pronto, todo comenzó a verse borroso. Un mareo hizo que tuviera que sostenerse del filo del balcón, acercándose peligrosamente a éste e inclinándose tanto que, con un solo movimiento brusco de su parte, podría caerse sin problemas.

Oscuridad, dolor, asfixia.

No podía respirar, y la sensación de encogerse dolía demasiado. Terminó cayendo hacia delante con tal fuerza, que hubiera caído desde gran altura de no ser por unos fuertes brazos metálicos que le rodearon, quitándolo de allí.

—Llamaré a la Señorita Potts —distorsión. Apenas logró oír la voz de JARVIS, e incluso le lastimó los tímpanos lo poco que llegó a escuchar.

Lo que lo había salvado de caer desde allí había sido una de las armaduras de Tony, manejada por la IA. Ésta, encargándose de contactar a Pepper, sostuvo gracias al traje el cuerpo de Steve, el cual comenzaba a temblar con fuerza.

Algo malo estaba pasando, y JARVIS lo sabía.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Entre todos los invitados, sentados en las blancas y elegantes sillas que colocaron en aquel jardín, un chico se encontraba observando a su alrededor con el pulso a mil. Debía dar la orden a los demás miembros de HYDRA apenas Steve comenzara a cruzar el altar, puesto que no importaba cuántos Vengadores hubieran allí, si el rubio no poseía sus poderes de súper soldado un certero disparo en cualquier parte de su cuerpo lo mataría.

Pero había un pequeño detalle: **no llegaba.**

¿Qué había salido mal? La fórmula era la correcta, el insecto fue enviado y el objetivo señalado. No comprendía por qué estaba tardando tanto, y sabía que no estaba en los planes de nadie debido a la expresión que tenía Tony...y no distinguía si era decepción o tristeza lo que se reflejaba en ella.

De repente, y alertando a todos los invitados —incluido Stark— Pepper se levantó con prisa de su lugar y prácticamente corrió fuera del jardín. Bastó una sola palabra de ella para que, detrás suyo, todos los Vengadores se movieran. Bruce, Natasha, Clint, ¡Incluso Thor! Happy tuvo que encargarse de las personas, intentando calmar a la prensa que, fuera del lugar, preguntaba una y otra vez si habían dejado plantado a Tony.

—Algo salió mal, ¡La fórmula surtió otro efecto! —levantó la voz más de lo que le hubiera gustado al informar por su comunicador, y frías gotas de sudor recorrieron su cuerpo cuando una presencia detrás suyo, le advirtió que no sucedería nada bueno.

Rhodey le observaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Definitivamente, no le dejaría salir de allí.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

¿Había palabra para describir la situación? Anthony Edward Stark por primera vez en su corta existencia —o al menos, lo que él recordaba— no tenía palabras para decir en esos momentos. Ni una irónica, ni una sarcástica, ni una burlona, ni siquiera una sincera. Gestos, muecas, sonrisas. Estaba en cero, en shock.

Delante suyo —y del resto del equipo, Pepper incluida— se encontraba una de sus armaduras, sosteniendo de forma protectora a una joven rubia. Su largo cabello dorado caía libre hasta un poco más debajo de su cintura, sus piernas pálidas y torneadas se dejaban ver debido a que solo llevaba puesto el saco de lo que, una vez, fue el traje de Steve; y sus enormes ojos azules se encontraban escondidos detrás de sus párpados cerrados. Estaba profundamente dormida, inconsciente tal vez.

Las preguntas de todos fueron acalladas por la voz de JARVIS, explicando lo sucedido con detalles y grabación conjunta, captando la atención de todos menos de Tony. Éste, apenas asintiendo, se acercó a su propia armadura para observar a la mujer más de cerca. Y, entonces, ya no tuvo duda alguna; podría reconocer a Steve entre miles y miles de personas, y la rubia frente a él, era su futuro esposo.

—Hablaré con Nick —comentó Natasha con seriedad.

—Rhodey dejó un mensaje, tiene a un sospechoso —agregó Potts.

—Será mejor que vigilemos el perímetro —Clint fue el primero en salir, justo cuando Stark tomaba a la chica en brazos para recostarla en la cama.

—Bruce, debemos tomar una muestra de su sangre. JARVIS, necesito ropa a medida. Dime si conserva sus recuerdos —Tony habló con rapidez, revisando el pulso y cubriendo lo mejor posible el cuerpo de la rubia. Tenía unos senos que... _concéntrate, Stark._

La boda fue cancelada y la seguridad triplicada, las armaduras estuvieron listas para cualquier ataque y la identidad de la joven, aún profundamente dormida, fue oculta.

—¿Stephanie? ¿De vedad? —apuró el trago de whisky, moviendo su pie derecho con ansiedad. Los resultados de sangre detectaron una sustancia extraña nunca antes vista y eso lo tenía inquieto. ¿Y si quedaba así para siempre?

—Me imagino que no querrás llamarla Steve —comentó Fury, el sujeto que Rhodey había encontrado estaba siendo interrogado en las instalaciones de SHIELD. Mismo lugar en el que se encontraban reunidos, puesto que la Torre no era una opción viable. Hasta que no tuviera información suficiente S _teph_ quedaría en incógnito.

—De todo lo que HYDRA inventó, esto es lo peor —Natasha entró a la habitación, su ceño notablemente fruncido—. Al parecer, intentaron crear una fórmula para contrarrestar el suero, les salió mal el juego.

—Pero estará bien —y fue una afirmación, Tony no dejaría que algo le ocurriera.

—Nuestros científicos se encargaran de encontrar la forma para volverla a la normalidad. Mientras tanto, deben cuidarla —Nick dio una última mirada y salió de allí, era un asunto delicado.

—El objetivo era asesinar al Capitán América —suspiró la pelirroja—. Clint y yo estaremos aquí, vamos a encargarnos de buscar la base. Stark, no dejes que le pase algo —advirtió.

Tony hizo una mueca, y por primera vez en su vida no estuvo de humor para responder algo sarcástico. Un peso en su pecho se instaló, el mismo miedo que le embargaba cuando estaba en una relación con Pepper.

 **Debía protegerla.**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

Llegó a la Torre a la madrugada, los espías se encargaban de buscar a los culpables, Bruce ayudaba a los científicos de SHIELD y Thor volvió a Asgard diciendo cosas extrañas de brujos y posiones. El traje blanco ya se encontraba completamente arrugado y su rostro cansado daba muchas cosas que pensar.

Una vez más, otra maldita vez más se metían con lo único que importaba por sobre todas las cosas. Era tan fastidioso, ¿qué los enemigos no tenían otra cosa para atacar? Se conformaba hasta con el Presidente con tal de que dejaran a Rogers en paz. Sí, así de egoísta.

—¿Tony?

Tomó aire con lentitud, buscando la persona que había hablado. Bastó susurrar la orden para que JARVIS encendiera las luces, dejando ver a Stephanie frente a él, ya vestida con un ajustado traje negro, pareciendo la versión rubia —y mucho más buena, a ojos de Tony— de Natasha.

—¿Por qué estás vestida así? —preguntó, y no se acercó, debía admitir que aún no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello.

—Porque es de Natasha, Stark —respondió como si fuera obvio—. Jarvis dijo que ella se lo comentó.

—Ah, perfecto. El viejo de un ojo dijo que te llamarás Stephanie, ¿te gusta? Genial —habló con rapidez, casi trabándose con sus propias palabras. Sus pasos fueron directos hacia el taller, siendo detenido por una delicada mano cerrándose en torno a su brazo.

—¿Me odias? —susurró, uno de sus rubios mechones cubriendo su visión. Tony sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, ¿cómo odiar algo que amas?

—Si te refieres al hecho de que me dejaste plantado en el altar, déjame decirte qu- ¡Ouch! —cerró uno de sus ojos, Steph le había pegado un fuerte codazo a modo de regaño— Bien, bien, tú ganas.

—Lo siento... me siento raro... ¿Rara? —al parecer, ni ella sabía cómo expresarse. El castaño rió, tomando las mejillas de _la Capitana._

—Puedes hablar como mujer, sería extraño que actuaras como un hombre —juntó su frente con la de ella, y cuando Rogers sintió que el momento era romántico, cálido, Tony volvió a hablar—: Por cierto, ¿ahí abajo igual cambió?

 _Idiota._

Le dio un empujón y, con gesto de indignación, se dirigió a la cocina a pasos rápidos. Dispuesta a prepararse un café y comer una dona frente a los ojos de Stark sin darle nada por...por... ¡Por ser él!

—¡Steeeph!

—¡No!

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El primer día pasó, no hubo noticias del enemigo ni novedad con respecto al líquido que estaban creando para volver a la rubia a la normalidad. Al llegar al segundo, Tony y Steph se complementaban mejor. Es decir, no siempre tu pareja pasa a ser el sexo opuesto. Stephanie debía admitir que Stark lo tomó mejor de lo que otros lo hubieran hecho.

Pepper, por ejemplo, aún tenía miedo de tocarla.

—Tony —llamó la rubia, justo en la puerta del taller.

—¿Mmh? —hizo un débil sonido, observando completamente concentrado los planos en sus manos.

—No sé cómo ponerme esto.

El castaño volteó y los papeles cayeron al suelo. La chica se encontraba completamente roja, manteniendo el sostén pegado a su pecho sin saber si estaba mal o no pedirle ayuda a su novio con eso.

Después de todo, su versión femenina era igual o más inocente que la masculina. Steve era Steve, jamás cambiaría.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Llegaron al tercer día, Tony tuvo el privilegio de ver la delicada espalda de su, ahora, novia y colocarle el sostén. Su piel era aún más suave que cuando era un hombre, incluso su perfume llegaba a ser más fuerte.

Perfecta.

—¿Podemos ver si aún conservo mis habilidades? —preguntó emocionada, llevando ropa deportiva que a Tony se le antojó provocativa, **demasiado.**

—¿Quieres perder contra mi? —sonrió de lado, dejando su café a un costado— Un placer, Señorita Rogers.

¿Hace falta decir que Stephanie terminó haciéndole una llave?

Estando en el gimnasio de la Torre, entrenaron sobre el ring por más de dos horas. Las gotas de sudor se deslizaban por los rostros de ambos, y los guantes de boxeo se mantenían a lo alto aún, estando enfrascados en la misma pelea, olvidándose por unos instantes de los problemas que había allí afuera.

A la chica se le hacía difícil moverse, los pechos le dificultaban la mayoría de los movimientos y eso le molestaba. Le hacía pensar en Natasha, ¿cómo demonios se movía tan bien? Incluso, en un descuido suyo, Tony llegó a rozar uno y le dolió más que un golpe en la entrepierna. Realmente eran delicados, debería comenzar a cuidarlos más.

—¡Eso fue trampa! —se quejó Stark, teniendo encima suyo a Steph.

—¿Y qué hará si fue trampa, Señor Stark? —rió, inclinándose cada vez más. La distancia se acortó y sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros. Desde lo sucedido que no se besaban o tenían algún contacto más íntimo, no hacía falta agregar lo acelerada que estaba la respiración de ambos, y no era solo debido al entrenamiento.

Un poco más y terminarían por besarse, como la primera vez que fue en ese mismo gimnasio, luego de un arduo entrenamiento que despertó millones de sentimientos. Tony podía sentir la dulce respiración de **su** chica, y en un impulso se quitó los guantes de boxeo, tirándolos lejos de ambos. Sus manos terminaron colocándose en la cintura de la rubia, dispuesto a besarla de una buena vez.

—Señor Stark, Nick Fury solicita hablar con usted.

Stephanie se alejó de golpe, completamente roja; y Tony gruñó. Estúpido director de pacotilla

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

Un día más, y esta vez ambos se encontraban en el taller del castaño; éste se encontraba terminando uno de sus prototipos, siendo observado por Rogers.

—¿Si me quedo así para siempre? —preguntó de la nada, tomando el casco de Iron Man.

—Soy bisexual —se encogió de hombros, haciendo que Steph formara un puchero.

—Creí que dirías algo como _te amo_ —se quejó, sentándose sobre una de las mesas. Llevaba puesta la remera de Stark, y es que ambos habían dormido juntos.

—Capi-paleta, ¿te volviste sentimental? —arqueó una de sus cejas, recibiendo como respuesta un pequeño gruñido y un mohín.

Suspiró, era demasiado adorable. Suerte y él amaba el azúcar.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

Otro día.

Stephanie se había quedado dormida, levantándose más tarde de lo normal para su propia sorpresa. Con voz adormilada y completamente despeinada, le preguntó a JARVIS la hora y la ubicación de Tony.

Su corazón se paró al oír que éste salió desde la madrugada y no volvió. Sobre todo al intentar contactarlo sin éxito alguno, ni siquiera la IA lograba dar con su paradero.

—¿Dónde fue? ¿Por qué no volvió? —interrogó, colocándose nuevamente el traje negro que desde el principio utilizó.

—No tengo acceso a tal información, Señorita Rogers.

—¿SHIELD sabe de esto? —volvió a cuestionar, terminando de peinar su cabello y lavar su rostro.

—Así es. El Señor Stark recibió un llamado de una ubicación desconocida, ¿desea que identifique el lugar?

—Por favor —murmuró, buscando entre todas las cosas su escudo y un arma, lo único que necesitaría para protegerse. Se dirigió al ascensor con pasos rápidos, llamando a Natasha—. Nat, ¿Tony est-...?

 _—Estaba por llamarte, necesitamos que vengas a la base. Bruce consiguió la fórmula y..._

—¡Tony no está!

 _—¿Qué?_

—Tony está desaparecido, iré a buscarlo —no dejó que respondiera, colgó. Sabía que la pelirroja intentaría detenerle, y no podía permitirse eso.

Apenas llegó al Garage buscó su motocicleta con la mirada, subiéndose a la misma y colocándose el casco. Su escudo quedó en su espalda y el arma en su cintura al momento de arrancar, saliendo de la Torre a una velocidad alarmante.

El viento hacía que sus rubios cabellos se movieran de forma violenta, algo que le incomodaba aún más. Demonios, definitivamente ser mujer no era lo suyo.

—¿Es una base de HYDRA? —preguntó, teniendo a JARVIS de su lado gracias al comunicador que llevaba en su oreja.

 _—Al parecer; sin embargo, según la grabación de la llamada, sería solo un encuentro en la fábrica que está a las afueras de la Ciudad._

Stephanie aceleró, estaba asustada. Días atrás creyó poder casarse y vivir de forma tranquila a un lado de Tony, y justo el día de la boda pasaba de ser **él** novio a ser **la** novia. Se odiaba, se odiaba por no haberse dado cuenta antes y por creer tal tontería cuando era un héroe. ¡Jamás debía bajar la guardia!

Poco a poco la gente iba quedando atrás, las casas a los costados de la carretera fueron haciéndose cada vez menos hasta quedar desierto y en su campo de visión apareció una enorme edificación. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a JARVIS si aquel era el lugar cuando una explosión hizo temblar el suelo por el que conducía. Conocía eso, era el _Uni-Beam_ de Tony.

Una de sus manos sostuvo con fuerza el volante de la motocicleta y, la otra, se deslizó hasta su propia espalda para tomar el escudo con firmeza. Frunció el ceño, notando la alta cantidad de personas que rodeaban la fábrica por dentro y por fuera. Todos tenían algo en común: el maldito pulpo de HYDRA.

 _Su infinita paciencia se esfumó._

Primero, la boda era cancelada por culpa de su fórmula. Segundo, tenía que sufrir extrañas sensaciones debido a ese cambio. Lidiar con sus pechos, su cabello extremadamente largo, su piel demasiado sensible y sus cambios de humor; no tenía idea por qué estaba feliz y al otro segundo lloraba en un rincón. Y, tercero, emboscaban a su novio.

Definitivo, ¿qué paciencia podría tener?

Con una maestría envidiable se paró sobre la moto y lanzó su escudo, éste rebotó en los rostros de la mitad de los soldados, derribándolos al instante. Mientras, saltó y rodó por el suelo hasta tomar su arma y apuntar, su mano no tembló a la hora de dispararle a unos cuantos. Podía ver a Tony a lo alto, no se había percatado de su presencia aún.

—¡Ton- ugh! —se dobló del dolor, le habían dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

Con molestia, tomó el brazo del inútil que se atrevió a hacer aquello y lo dobló hasta hacerle gritar. De una certera patada lo quitó de su camino y no le quedó otra opción que luchar.

 _Uno, dos._

La primera bomba explotó en el ala sur de la fábrica, levantando tanto polvo que nubló su visión por unos instantes. Llamó a su escudo, cubriéndose con él a la par que tosía repetidas veces, sin soportar el humo.

—¡¿STEVE?!

Levantó la mirada, allí donde Iron Man parecía buscarle con desesperación. JARVIS se encargó de avisarle que ella estaba ahí también, y el susto que invadió su cuerpo no se comparaba con nada. Aún recordaba la vez que Pepper estuvo en peligro, el miedo era aún peor al estar Stephanie en medio.

 _Tres, cuatro._

Otra bomba, esta vez la lanzó contra una de las paredes, tal vez rompiéndole una costilla. Soltó un quejido, su pálido rostro se encontraba ya algo sucio debido al polvo levantado. Unos hombres se le acercaron con claras intenciones de asesinarle, después de todo ella había sido el objetivo desde el principio; sin embargo, bastó dar una voltereta hacia atrás para dar un giro de 180° y asestarle una potente patada en el pecho para mandarlo a volar. Apuntó y disparó con fría certeza a la cabeza de otros más e intentó correr hacia el lado opuesto.

 _Cinco, seis._

Pero esta vez la explosión le alcanzó mucho más cerca, raspando su rodilla y doblando su tobillo. La rubia intentó levantarse, notando con gran sorpresa que le costaba demasiado. Eso significaba que, de alguna manera, lograron debilitar el suero.

Su garganta se cerró por breves instantes, impidiéndole darle a JARVIS su ubicación. Tony, estando dentro de su armadura, quitaba todo de su camino sin pensarlo demasiado; mas ella ya no podía respirar por el humo, y tal vez no la habría contado si no tenía su escudo en mano.

 _Siete, ocho._

—¡Ya no es gracioso!¡Rogers! —rugió Stark, su armadura no estaba detectando la señal de Stephanie. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué demonios le habían inyectado?!— No, no, no. ¡CARAJO!

 _Nueve, diez._

La bomba principal llegó a su conteo final, y Tony sabía eso; sin embargo justo en ese instante, el destino quiso que entre todos los cuerpos inertes en el suelo, una cabellera rubia fuera visible para él. El escudo del Capitán América protegía su delicado cuerpo, estando inconsciente como la primera vez que la encontró.

Un gemido ahogado escapó de su garganta, uno desesperado. No le importaba, nada le importaba. Fuera mujer, fuera hombre, seguía siendo el amor de su vida, la única persona que logró quedarse a su lado pese a todas las dificultades. Por eso mismo y más, no dudó en volar con rapidez hacia Stephanie y tomarla en brazos, apretándola contra su fuerte armadura.

Y, entonces, todo explotó.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

La luz lastimó su visión, el aroma a medicamentos y la conocida sensación que le daba estar en un hospital le inundó. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarse por Tony, lo segundo, fue observar su cuerpo. Una vez más volvía a tener fuertes músculos, cabello corto y pecho plano, duro. Un hombre.

Bastó notar el suero conectado a su brazo para saber que aquello le había vuelto a la normalidad, recordando vagamente que Natasha le informó sobre _la cura_ de su estado.

—Al fin despiertas, bello durmiente.

Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la típica sonrisa de Tony Stark. Fue ahí cuando los recuerdos inundaron su mente como fugaces flashes, apretando su corazón.

 _—To…ny…_

 _—Te sacaré, estarás bien. Por supuesto que sí —mientras hablaba, con un tinte desesperado que le lastimaba más que mil agujas, su propia armadura se desprendía de su cuerpo para proteger a la rubia. Ésta, sin tener fuerzas para negarse, apenas observaba con los ojos entrecerrados._

 _Estarás bien, Steve._

—Siempre fuiste un idiota suicida —comentó, cálidas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

—Al menos conseguí que estuviéramos en la misma habitación —comentó burlón, aún con todas las heridas esparcidas por su cuerpo.

El rubio negó, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Al menos, ser _la novia_ no le impidió estar a su lado, no le impidió **luchar** a su lado.


End file.
